No Greater Love
by kitty-kat12
Summary: Max and Alec try to best they can with raising their son but their past comes back to haunt them again, threatening not only to destroy the little happiness that they have left but also the lives of their son and the people they care about..sequel to MB
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME. YOU KNOW THE DRILL.  
  
A/N: HERE YOU GO PEOPLE. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO MIXED BLESSINGS. IT TOOK FOREVER TO POST UP BECAUSE I GOT STUCK ON THE NAME FOR THE BABY AND I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO START THIS ONE. I FINALLY LOST ALL MY PATIENCE AND DECIDED TO GO WITH THE NAME BEN. I KNOW THAT OTHER AUTHORS HAVE DONE THIS BUT IT ACTUALLY WORKS WITH THE STORY AND OH WELL.  
  
THIS IS ACTUALLY A TRIAL RUN ON HOW YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO I WANT REVIEWS. ILL SEE YOUR REACTIONS AND MAYBE ILL KEEP THE STORY POSTED AND UPDATED. THANKS FOR READING. REVIEWS PLEASE!  
  
The gun went off. Max screamed. The shot rang in her ears. It seemed to last forever. It was deafening. She looked down. There was blood on her hands. Blood was smeared all over her arms, her shirt and there was a pool of it right by her feet.  
  
Max woke with a start. She sat up and put her head in her hands and sighed heavily. Her breathing was short and shallow and her heart was beating so hard it made her chest hurt.  
  
She looked over at Alec. He was sleeping peacefully right next to her. Max smiled wryly. She hated waking him in the middle of the night. Unlike Max, he didn't have shark DNA in him. Alec needed sleep like any other human out there. Max remembered when the nightmares began and she had screamed, waking Alec, almost scaring him to death. He had held her until she calmed down, telling her that he was there when she needs him. Alec would always be there for her. Max already knew that though.  
  
Max pushed the covers off of her and got out of the bed. She walked quietly to the other room, trying not to make any more noise. She didn't want to wake Alec or the baby.  
  
She looked down at her son. He was sleeping peacefully, very much like his father in the other room. It had been almost six months since they got him back. Max was beyond grateful to Brin for that. Max and Alec had named their son Ben after her brother. Max thought it was a great idea. Alec was the one who actually came up with it.  
  
"Time to heal old wounds." Alec had said sincerely. He was right. It was his way of making peace with his twin.  
  
To Max, it meant a second chance, a way of forgiving herself for Ben's death and moving on with her life.  
  
"You are my courage." Max whispered to her little son as she stroked his hair. "You and Alec." It was true. Ben and Alec were her strength. They made her keep going, keep fighting. They made her strong.  
  
But every time Max looked at her son, it hurt her just as much as it made her happy. She and Alec had brought this little boy into this world filled with pain and chaos and Max didn't really know for sure if she could keep protecting her son forever. She remembered Tinga and the great sacrifice her sister had done for the sake of her son Case. She wondered if she would be able to do the same if it came to that. Max knew she loved her son and she would do anything to keep him safe but she was terrified of Manticore, now more than ever. She had been back there more than once and each time was not pleasant for her. She prayed she'd do the right thing when it came to her son.  
  
She and Alec had to adjust to living with each other and raising a baby as well. As much as she loved Alec, she just wasn't used to having him around so much and being affectionate while at it. Two years of isolation and loneliness back at Manticore had done that to her. Taking care of Ben made it even more awkward. Max knew nothing on caring for children, especially infants. Alec on the other hand was really good at it, a natural and Max admired him for that. But she also envied him. Alec and Ben connected easily. It wasn't that simple with Max. She loved her baby more than anyone in the world beside Alec of course but she wasn't used to taking care of him. It made her somewhat uneasy that being Ben's mother hadn't help her adjust to him or make anything easier.  
  
To top all the complications off, White came back to hunt down Max as usual. He hadn't known about Ben at the time. Why and how he couldn't have known about Manticore's little perfection puzzled everyone. Manticore sure knew how to keep their secrets from anyone even Ames White. Despite the fact the White didn't know about Ben, Max was still nervous. It made her paranoid either way. She almost went insane with worry, almost driving Alec a little over the edge along with her. Max wouldn't leave Ben's side for almost a month. She insisted that he wasn't safe. Alec had to force her to go back to work or Normal would fire her ass again, for the millionth time. Alec had promised her that he would look out for their son and that made Max feel a little better. He was the only one Max would leave Ben with knowing full well that Alec, out of everyone she knew in Seattle, was the most capable of protecting him.  
  
That was when the nightmares began.  
  
It was always the same. Max would be standing in the middle of a crowd. The scene looked familiar. Ames White was standing a few yards from her, his army of familiars right behind him. She could see Alec. She wasn't sure where he was standing exactly. He looked sad and worried, almost begging her for something. Begging her for what though? White was saying something. He looked angry as usual. Max wanted to break his neck. She couldn't hear what he was saying. No matter how many times she dreamt it, the words never made sense. In the background, there was a baby crying. Her baby. But her son was nowhere to be found and the wailing wouldn't stop. Max would say something to White. He would get angry. He would raise the gun and shoot. The bullet would always miss her. Everyone else goes down including Alec. There's blood all over her. Hell breaks loose.  
  
Max shivered, remembering the nightmare. She brushed the thought away and focused on her son. She had been standing in front of his bed longer than she realized.  
  
Sleeping was a bitch, a worse one especially when it came along with the nightmare. Max had avoided sleep for a while just so she wouldn't have nightmares anymore. She would just sit in little Ben's room and look at him or sing to him all night until he fell asleep or she had to wake Alec up the next day. He thought it wasn't healthy but Max was still too damn stubborn to listen to him.  
  
Max was humming the song now. Jondy's song. Her thoughts went back to her siblings. She owed them a whole lot considering what they had done for her. They had rescued her over and over again.  
  
Zack was in Canada to visit Case and Charlie there. He had declared that he was just there to check up on them and see if they were okay when everyone knew that he adored his nephew and he just wanted to see him. It had been a while, considering that Zack had amnesia for a couple of years and then had to rescue Max when he got his memory back.  
  
Brin had tagged along with Zack. Traveling from one place to another and checking up on her siblings gave her purpose. She was still a soldier. Manticore wasn't completely out of her system just yet. Max suspected that it would never be. At least Brin now knew what she wanted.  
  
Krit was somewhere in California. He checked up on them once in a while.  
  
Syl was in the Caribbean, declaring that she needed a vacation and totally choosing not to listen to Zack's protests.  
  
Zane went back home, completely worried that his dogs weren't taken care of by his neighbors. Max thought it was funny that he was so attached to them but she understood anyway.  
  
Tinga, Ben, Jack and Eva were gone. Max didn't know where Jondy was. She suspected she was alive. Zack lost track of her few years after their escape. Max didn't know anything on the rest that escaped with them. Zack still wouldn't tell her. At least they were out there, living. Actually living a life, besides the one what Manticore gave them. Or so she hoped. God, she missed them.  
  
Max sighed heavily. Her eyes were starting to tear up. It hurt her just thinking of her family. She loved them beyond reasonable doubt. She prayed they were okay. She prayed Manticore wouldn't come back to haunt them again. Max had, had enough. She wanted to be normal, to be happy with Alec and to raise their son without a bunch of military trained men in armored suits and weapons chasing after them day and night.  
  
"We'll be alright," That's what Alec kept telling her. Max wasn't so sure. They'd try. They'd try the best they can to be 'alright'. She sure wasn't going to give up now. They had gotten this far.  
  
Max looked out the window. The sun was coming up. She had been awake since five in the morning. That was two hours ago. Max's mind ran with of thoughts of what would happen today. Would White show up again? Will someone get shot? A million thoughts raced in her mind. She was paranoid. Max smirked at the thought. Every transgenic out there, X5 or not was paranoid.  
  
"This is just another day in this god forsaken city that I call home," Max mumbled as she walked into their room to wake Alec up.  
  
Boy, was she wrong. 


	2. chapter two

A/N: THANKS TO THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED. HERE'S CHAPTER TWO. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. MORE REVIEWS PPL AND I'LL POST CHAPTERS UP FASTER.  
  
Alec had decided that this day sucked the minute he got up. Max was in one of her moods again. She had woken him up and hadn't said good morning. He assumed it was because of her nightmares again. Of course, he was right.  
  
Max was in the kitchen making breakfast, still quiet and looking sullen. "What's wrong?" He asked as he sat across from her by the counter. He knew what was wrong but Alec didn't want to act like he didn't give a damn because he did. He would always give a damn. Whether Max liked it or not.  
  
Max shrugged. "Nothing. Don't want to talk about it." She said noncommittally.  
  
"Okay then, fine." Alec said not sounding too pleased but he didn't want to push the subject. He just hated the fact that Max was excluding him again.  
  
She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She snapped but still kept her temper.  
  
Alec shrugged. He hated arguing with her. He just wanted to drop it. She was the one who didn't want to talk about it in the first place. "Nothing." He answered but Max took this comment as mocking her.  
  
"Why the hell are you picking a fight, Alec? I'm not in the mood, go away." She said bitterly and that definitely pushed Alec's buttons. He hated it when she told him to go away. She was pushing him away again, like she usually did a few years back.  
  
"Me? I'm the one picking a fight?" He scoffed. "You should take that stick out of your ass Max. Maybe, you'll be in a better mood." He whispered hoarsely but Max heard him anyway, thanks to their genetically enhanced hearing.  
  
"Yeah, and then I'll stick it up yours." She retorted. Alec sighed sharply. He didn't want to start his day like this. She was in a bad mood. He'll just let it go and when she gets home, maybe she'll be cheerier. It had worked before. Alec might as well just do the same. He said nothing at her comment but just walked over to little Ben's room to see how he was. He was already awake, quietly looking around him.  
  
"Hey little buddy." Alec said picking him up. Ben cooed as if saying 'good morning daddy' to Alec. "You want me to drive him over at the daycare center today?" He asked Max when he appeared with their son.  
  
"Yeah sure." She answered. "I better go. I'm going to be late for work. Normal will fire my ass." She said and walked out of the house without even a kiss to him or their son. Since when did Max care if Normal fired her or not?  
  
That hurt.  
  
Max walked to the day care center to pick up Ben. She was pissed as hell. This day hadn't been good. She had been in a bitchy mood all day. She and Alec had an argument in the morning. Then Normal sent her eight sectors away just to deliver one package. On the way back to Jam Pony, a car almost hit her and her bike got a flat. She had to drag it all the way back in the blazing heat. That didn't make her too happy. Then Alec called saying that she had to pick up Ben because he had previous engagements. That was the turning point.  
  
"Previous engagements my ass." She mumbled still walking. Max was scowling. She had seen a girl flirt with him at work earlier and Alec flirted back. "The nerve!" Max hissed. They had a kid together, he was supposed to love her and he was flirting with some blonde bimbo at work that went by the name Candy. She wanted to kill him so bad. Not literally but enough to give him pain and put some sense into his stupid little head.  
  
Max stopped herself. She was thinking it all wrong. She finally realized it. Alec wasn't 'supposed' to love her. No one said he had to. There wasn't a rule. Just because they shared a son didn't mean that Alec was expected to love her. She didn't know what this meant.  
  
The thought unnerved her.  
  
Max hurried and picked up Ben. "At least one person is glad to have me around." She thought as her son happily cooed when he saw her. "Hi, Ben. Did you miss me?" Max asked as she picked him up. She quickly gave him a big hug and kiss and decided it would be fun to take him to the park. Then her phone rang. It was Logan's number.  
  
"Max, it's me." She was surprised to hear Asha's voice. It was strange that she was calling. Something was wrong.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Max asked, trying to steady Ben on her hip and hold him with one arm.  
  
"Have you seen Logan?" Asha asked.  
  
Max furrowed her eyebrows. Why the hell would she know where Logan was? She hadn't seen him in a while. She still avoided him considering that there was still the virus in her that could kill him. They hadn't really gotten things out in the open. It was obvious that it was over between them. He was with Asha which was fine with Max and she was with Alec. But nothing had been sorted out. They hadn't talked things through; maybe apologize for the hurt they went through. Max wanted closure but they never really got it.  
  
"Asha, what's wrong?" Max asked, remembering that this wasn't about her. Asha was on the phone obviously in trouble.  
  
"Logan and I had this huge fight last night. We didn't really resolve things." She confided with a heavy sigh. "He wasn't home when I got back and Lex isn't here either." Asha said.  
  
"That's not like him." Max whispered. She could here Asha sniffling. "The poor woman." She thought. There was something else. Max was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
  
"And.and Max.I'm having a seizure." Asha said in barely a whisper.  
  
"Seizure?" Max echoed completely baffled. She didn't know what to do. She never had to handle normal people having seizures.  
  
"I need trytophan." She said in ragged breaths. "Logan ran out."  
  
Max's mind was whirling with a million thoughts. Trytophan? Asha? What the hell was going on? Only the X series kids needed them, especially the 09 escapees. Shit. This was not good. Max tried to focus on where to get trytophan. Alec! They had some at home.  
  
"I'll be there." Max said hastily.  
  
"Ok, please hurry." Asha said and then hung up.  
  
Max walked as fast as she could to their house after calling OC, asking her to come over and watch Ben for a while. She even tried running but it scared Ben a little and she was afraid that she'd drop him.  
  
She put Ben down gently the minute she got home and ran to the bathroom. Where the hell did Alec keep the trytophan? "Please, please, let there be some left." She whispered, spilling everything out. Max sighed with relief when she found the bottle. She heard OC walk in earlier.  
  
"What's going on, boo?" OC asked when Max appeared in the living room, completely distracted.  
  
"Asha's in trouble. I need to get over to their house real quick. Watch Ben for me okay." She said hastily. She was gripping the bottle of trytophan so hard that it was close to breaking. Why the hell was she so worried about Asha? Max gave Ben a quick kiss on the forehead, took her Ninja out and hurried over to Asha and Logan's penthouse. She probably broke every speed limit there was out there.  
  
Max ran like the wind up the stairs. She practically broke the door when she opened it. Asha was on the floor, clutching her stomach shaking uncontrollably looking as pale as the color of the wall behind her. Max knelt down and picked Asha up. She gently laid her on the couch and gave her some trytophan.  
  
"Are you okay?" Max asked worriedly. That was a stupid thing to ask. Of course Asha wasn't okay. She was shaking like a damn vibrator and Asha's insides probably hurt like a bitch. Max knew how it felt. Thank god the seizures stopped when she had little Ben.  
  
Asha took a sharp exhale, shutting her eyes tightly. "This is a bitch." She managed to say. Max smiled wryly.  
  
"Who the hell are you Asha?" She thought. It was obvious she came from Manticore. Max racked her brain trying to figure out who Asha was. She didn't know. Asha could be anyone of the transgenics out there. She's couldn't be one of the newer X series because she was too old. Asha was about Max's age, maybe a couple years older.  
  
She could be one of the 09 escapees.  
  
"Can this day get any worse?" Max mumbled as she watched Asha who was slowly falling asleep. Max could tell because Asha's breathing had slowly and her body relaxed.  
  
Just then Max's cell phone rang. It was Alec. He had some bad news. Max groaned with frustration.  
  
Great. She had to ask. 


	3. chapter three

A/N: THANX FOR THE REVIEWS. I HOPE NO ONE MINDS THAT THIS FIC FOCUSES A LOT ON THE SECONDARY CHARACTERS I.E. ASHA AND THE REST. MORE REVIEWS GUYS. I'M NOT REALLY SURE AOBUT THIS CHAPTER. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.  
  
"Great. This day just couldn't get any worse." Max thought.  
  
Logan was missing with his son Lex; Asha was having a damn seizure considering that she was just revealed as an X5. Now Alec had to call saying he needed Max to pick him up twelve sectors away because his car got stolen.  
  
Max sighed sharply. "What the hell are you doing over there Alec?" She demanded. "You know what? Never mind. I don't have time for this." She declared.  
  
"Max, come on-" He insisted but Max cut him off.  
  
"No. Steal a damn car or something to get here. I'm busy." She argued.  
  
"Busy? What the hell could you be doing that you can't even do me a little favor and come help me out here. A bunch of guys are chasing me down, trying to shoot my ass, my car is stolen and I could be dead in a few hours." He said getting annoyed that she refused.  
  
"I'm betting they have a reason." She mumbled, gritting her teeth.  
  
"I heard that." Alec said sharply.  
  
Max was pacing across the room, trying to stay as calm as possible. She had a million things in her mind and Alec was making it all worse.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." Max said brushing him off. "Asha is in trouble. I can't leave her right now. Logan and their son are missing. I need you to get over here." She blurted out. Max didn't want to yell at him anymore and have him mad at her. She actually needed Alec's help this time.  
  
"Who's with 'our' son?" Alec asked. He was more concerned with Ben. He liked Asha and Logan and their son Lex but in Alec's mind "his" family came first.  
  
"He's with OC. He's fine." Max reassured him. "Alec, just get your ass over to Logan's penthouse. I'll explain everything." She said in a softer tone.  
  
"Okay, okay." Alec sighed exasperatedly. "I'll find a way there. Somehow." He said and hung up.  
  
Max put her phone away and looked over at Asha. She was sleeping peacefully, still kind of clutching her stomach but the trembling had stopped.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do Asha." Max whispered. She sat there for a few minutes, still thinking but not really making sense of anything, just staring at Asha.  
  
Her mind drifted back to her siblings, to Tinga specifically. This had Tinga's name written all over it. Her older sister had lied about her name, fell in love, got married, and had a kid. Then it all ended badly.  
  
Max couldn't help get a feeling of deja vous. Something bad was going to happen. Maybe it already did. She felt like her heart had just jumped to her throat.  
  
Her phone rang. Great.  
  
"Hello 452." The icy harsh voice made Max shiver. White.  
  
"How the hell did he get my number?" Max wondered.  
  
"What the hell do you want White?" She demanded coldly. She sounded pissed but calm as hell when the truth was that Max was scared to death.  
  
Ames White scoffed and Max could picture a grin form on his face. "I'm more interested in what you want 452." White said. "I have your family right here. You got cute kids, 452. I'm sure they miss there mother. Your boyfriend wants to say hi by the way." He said.  
  
Max's heart sank. "Oh my god. Oh my god." Max thought. Tears were starting to well up in her yes but she managed to control her voice. "So you want a trade." Max assumed.  
  
"Smart girl. You for all four of them. I think that's fair." White smirked.  
  
Four? Who the hell was the fourth one? Cindy! Oh my god. Those seemed to be Max's favorite words of the day. "Fine." She said emotionlessly.  
  
"Don't screw up 452. You mess up, I start shooting. I think I'll start with you little friend over there. The girl is starting to bug me anyway." White threatened.  
  
"Please don't hurt them." She thought. Max prayed they weren't hurt. She didn't know what she would do. She was going to kill White. She was going to wring his neck until it snaps and she'd do it over again.  
  
"Fine. A trade." Max said. White couldn't hear the defeat in her voice but it sure hurt like hell feeling that way. Max heard the click of White's cell phone. She was going to wait. She was going to go insane soon.  
  
Max paced, her chest heaving from breathing to fast. She was crying. The day wasn't over yet and her whole life had somehow managed to fall apart. Again. She should be used to this. It happened a lot. But each time it happened, it hurt just as much if not more. Each time something came up, she would usually lose someone.  
  
She prayed, begged that this time, she wouldn't lose anyone. Her mind was a tornado of thoughts.  
  
She fumbled with the phone and called her house. The phone was dead. White wasn't bluffing. She tried to think of what to do. Alec was already on his way over. Asha was over in the couch, sleeping, trying to recuperate from her seizure. White was going to contact her. She wasn't just going to stand there and wait! "Don't do anything irrational." She whispered to herself. "Wait for Alec." She repeated. Max walked over to the bathroom and turned the water on. Everything was making her dizzy.  
  
Shit! Shit! Shit! How could this happen? How could she have been so careless? She splashed the water on her face and just stared at the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and trying to suppress all emotion.  
  
You hurt everyone you love. Renfro's voice echoed in her mind. She was right. Very right. She loved Alec but she hurt him because she put him in danger. She loved Ben but she threatened his life and future because of the genes that she gave to him by being his mother. She once loved Logan, if you could call it that but she almost killed him with the virus more than once in the past.  
  
She was a plague. She hated herself for that.  
  
The mirror in front of her shattered. It took her a few minutes to realize what she had done. Max had punched it, breaking it into a million pieces. Her hand and knuckles we're bleeding.  
  
"Wonderful." She said bitterly. She didn't even care if she hurt herself anymore. She hurriedly picked up the pieces and cleaned up her mess. Her hand was bleeding. "Blood on my hands." She whispered and she remembered the nightmare. She shivered. It was true. There would always be blood on her hands. Blood of the people she killed when she was younger, the people she affected by her actions while growing up and blood of those she loved because she condemned them by being there.  
  
Max was staring out the window, her hand wrapped in a bandage when Alec came over. She didn't look at him. She just started crying. How the hell was she going to tell him? She couldn't face him and see that he was hurt and that she had failed him again. Liked it or not, she had to. She had to. No more secrets. "That goes for you too Asha." She thought brushed it away quickly. No more stalling. Max always stalled. She could hear Alec stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Is she okay?" He asked. "Max? Is she okay? Are you alright?" Alec sounded terrified. She could hear it in his voice. She shook her head and faced him.  
  
"He took Ben and Lex and Logan and Cindy." She whispered. "I didn't know how it happened. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said frantically and Alec's face turned white. Ben meant the world to him. He was going to kill White. Instead of breaking down and crying, Alec shut his eyes, took a deep breath and walked over to Max and held her as she sobbed. She was shaking, almost like she had a seizure.  
  
"We'll get them back." He reassured her. They had to. They had to because he loved his son and it would kill him to lose Ben.  
  
Asha suddenly woke up, interrupting their rather emotional moment. She looked startled and afraid.  
  
"Max?" She asked sitting up, still groggy. She knew whatever it was the news was going to be bad. It was always bad when Max looked like hell from crying. It was written all over her face and Alec's as well.  
  
Asha held her breath.  
  
Their world had just shattered. Again. 


	4. chapter four

A/N: THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS. IM GLAD YOU LIKED CHAPTER THREE. I SO THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO SUCK. HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR. IM FEELING GENEROUS.  
  
When Max broke the news to Asha, she had expected the woman to fall apart. Instead, Asha just sat there and said nothing, her face grim and hard. Max saw hate and anger flicker in her eyes.  
  
"I have to get my son and my husband back." She said firmly, standing up the best she could in her weakened condition. "What's the plan?"  
  
Max saw strength and determination. She admired it.  
  
"We have to rescue them of course." Alec said running his fingers through his blonde hair. Max and Asha could see how this affected him. They were all falling apart and Asha was the least to show it.  
  
Max sighed. "He wants me for all four of them." She said. Alec didn't like the sound of that. Hell no. He wasn't about to let her give her life again. He was through with that. He has had enough with sacrifices. She was just anxiously waiting for White's call. It made all of them edgy.  
  
Asha was sick with worry and she was scared to death but she had to keep her emotions in tact. Emotion is a sign of weakness. Weakness meant failure. Those were the colonel's words. She held them close to her. She didn't admire the man or look up to him for what he'd done in the past but it kept her strong. That was good enough in situations like this.  
  
"We should call Zack." She said in barely a whisper. Max looked so startled. Alec seemed to like the idea best.  
  
"No, I've done enough to force him to put his life on hold. I'm not going to ask him to do that again. I won't ask any of them." Max declared firmly.  
  
Asha glared. "This isn't only about you Max!" She exclaimed furiously. "My husband, and son, along with your son and friend are captured. Their lives are in danger! We have to do the best we can and we can't do it alone!" She looked furious as hell. Max had never seen Asha lose her temper. The woman was so calm and collected and nice. It scared her a little to see this side of Asha.  
  
"I'm not going to pull the martyr act and die trying to rescue my family. We're going to live through this and get them back." Asha heaved. "We're doing this right."  
  
"Asha's has a point. We have to call them. We have to get help." Alec said and Max glared at him. He just had to take her side. It pissed her off but Max knew it wasn't time to argue over childish things. Their family was in danger. Time to kick some ass and get them back. She was going to make White pay for this.  
  
Max's phone rang.  
  
"Yeah." She said rigidly.  
  
"Tomorrow, I want you to go and get my son." He said and hung up. Max stared into space. More blood on her hands. Another life was going to be ruined. She had no choice.  
  
"Call him." Max said to Asha who nodded grimly. Max turned to Alec. He had heard what White said. He didn't like it. Too many people involved. A lot of them were going to be hurt.  
  
"I need Zack's contact number." Asha said interrupting their thoughts.  
  
Max handed it over to her. She still didn't know who the woman was but she trusted her. Asha had gained a lot of Max's trust over the few months since she got back.  
  
"Hello, Zack?" Asha's voice was hushed. Someone was on the other line. Zack obviously. "It's me." Asha paused. "Jondy." It had taken a lot to muster her last words.  
  
Max froze on her spot. Her heart felt like it stopped beating. Jondy? This was Jondy?  
  
"Max gave me the contact number. We're in trouble. Come to Seattle. Zack, we need you. I need you." Her last words revealed how desperate she was. She needed her big brother again. She needed his strength and courage. She needed him, just as Max and their siblings always would. "I'll explain later." Asha whispered. "And Zack?" There was a pause. "I missed you. And I love you." Asha's words tore at Max's heart.  
  
She had no idea what Asha went through but the pain in her voice was obvious. Asha shut the phone and turned to face Max and Alec. She had her back turned to them the whole time. They looked shocked beyond belief.  
  
Max didn't know what to say. This was Jondy, her big sister with the sad eyes and startling determination. She was in front of her this whole time. Max had hated her once. She had hated her sister. She never knew.  
  
Asha smiled wryly, understanding their reaction. She sat down on the couch, looking exhausted.  
  
"I'm going to call Zane." Alec declared knowing very well that the two needed some alone time to talk things out.  
  
"I missed you." Max whispered when Alec went into the other room. Asha looked up, her sad eyes reflecting the childhood that she went through. The one that was stolen from her. From all of them.  
  
"I missed you too. I couldn't tell you." Asha explained. Max nodded. Asha or Jondy had her reason. She understood. "It was easier to look out for you when you didn't know I was around." Asha continued. Max was starting to tear up again. She hated to cry. It was a sign of weakness. Asha was better at keeping them than she was.  
  
"Where have you been? I tried so hard to find you. I thought you were dead." Max's voice was breaking. She couldn't hold all of it in anymore.  
  
"I was around. I tried to make a life for myself. Like the rest of us." Asha answered. She walked over to Max and held her sister. Max sobbed.  
  
It felt the same. After all this time, more than a decade later, they still loved each other. They were still sisters. "Shh, it's okay." Jondy whispered stroking Max's back like she had done many years ago when they were still in Manticore.  
  
"I missed you so much." Max repeated. Asha nodded kissing her baby sister in the hair. She missed her too. It was hard being there and not letting Max know that she was Jondy, that she was alive. It was even harder when their other siblings were around.  
  
"I know." Jondy whispered. "I know. We're together now. We'll get through this. It's okay." She said trying to comfort her. She and Max had been best friends when they were younger and they stuck to each other like glue, always looking out for one another. It almost killed Jondy when they were separated.  
  
Asha sighed. It felt better to tell the truth. To let it all out. The guilt was slowly leaving and the weight on her shoulders didn't feel as heavy as before. She had held this secret for so long that she almost believed that she was someone else. Someone other than Jondy. Just almost.  
  
Max nodded. It was all too overwhelming. She was sad and happy and terrified and relief and shocked. She was in an emotional rollercoaster all day. At least she had Jondy back. That made it a little okay if not completely better.  
  
Tomorrow, everything was going to be different. It either got better or worse. She was going to go and get White's son. She was going to ruin another life. One more step closer to hell.  
  
At least she wasn't alone. 


	5. chapter five

A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK PANDA FOR REVIEWING REAL FAST AND FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT. THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T FOCUS TOO MUCH ON MAX. HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND. MORE REVIEWS PLEASE AND I'LL KEEP UPDATING. THANKS!!  
  
Max looked at the little boy that was sleeping peacefully on his aunt's lap. They had just gotten back to Seattle and the poor kid fell asleep due to exhaustion from the long trip.  
  
"I'm sorry." Max whispered to the woman who was glaring at her vehemently. She wasn't too happy when Max came knocking on their door, asking to take the boy away and give him back to his father.  
  
"You have no choice." The woman replied rather softly surprising Max a little. She didn't look like she hated Max anymore. She sympathized but she wasn't happy with the situation. Life was almost normal without Ames White.  
  
"We'll protect him. We promise you." Jondy said. The woman nodded not really believing them. Max sighed and followed Jondy over to the kitchen. Alec and Zane were already there.  
  
"I swear Jondy; you cook the best food ever." Zane said as he gulped down the last piece of the chicken pie. Jondy smiled. It was good to have her brother back.  
  
"Thanks Zane." She said sitting down next to him. Having him around made their mood a little lighter.  
  
Max sighed and sat next to Alec. He was uncharacteristically silent today. Lots of things in his mind, she assumed. It has been three days since White called. It made all of them uneasy.  
  
Jondy got up from her chair and walked over to the window. She needed to think. The tension was getting to her.  
  
Just then the door swung open and Zack and Brin stepped in. The minute Zack saw her, he knew. He knew she was Asha but by the way she was standing there all dressed in black wearing those boots, with her blonde hair tied on the top of her head showing the barcode on the back of her neck, he realized she was Jondy. His long lost baby sister Jondy who not barely three days ago called him and told him that she and Max needed him.  
  
Jondy looked uneasy. Only Zack could make her feel that way. He was the only one capable of tearing down the walls she built around her and making her show all her suppressed emotions. "Zack." She said barely above a whisper. She stood frozen on her spot, looking rather gorgeous, grown up and yet still the kid that Zack knew.  
  
Alec decided to break the ice by briefing them on the situation and the plan. He was acting CO again but this time Zack was fine with that. He just wanted to talk to Jondy. When they were all through, Alec and Max decided to step out and talk; Brin went to bed and Zane just said he had to go and will be back in an hour.  
  
Only Jondy and Zack were left in the living room.  
  
"You didn't tell me." Zack's voice was fully of accusation. It hurt. It hurt to find out that his sister was right in front of him and he didn't know it.  
  
"I..I.." Jondy stopped herself. No more excuses. "I'm sorry." There. She said it. Plain and simple.  
  
"I couldn't find you." He whispered hoarsely. He still looked angry. "You didn't want me to find you." He added. She looked up at him. He was right. She hadn't wanted him to find her. Not then anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you worry but I just needed to do things on my own." She explained. Zack wasn't going to accept that. He was her older brother. The oldest out of all of them and in his mind and even theirs, he was responsible for their well being. He was supposed to take care of them.  
  
"You have this whole life and you excluded all of us." He said. That wasn't the main reason he was mad. It was part of it but there was more.  
  
"You wouldn't have approved." She defended herself.  
  
"And I never will. You, Tinga, and Max. Always dying to be normal." He said bitterly. "Look at what happened to Tinga. She died. Max almost died too. Now it's happening again and you're in it this time." Zack declared.  
  
"But we're all here now. It'll be over soon and we can go back to the way we were." She said softly. Zack scoffed.  
  
"The way we were?" He echoed. "The way we were means being back in Manticore." He said.  
  
"You know what I mean Zack." She said getting rather impatient.  
  
"That's not the point. You know that children are a liability. You were reckless." He said and Jondy scowled.  
  
"I have never in my life been reckless." Jondy said defending herself. "I have always been careful. Every step I took, every choice I've made has been based on what you taught us, what the colonel planted in our minds!" She said. By this time, Jondy was fuming. "I have done well for my life Zack." She added.  
  
Jondy was right of course. Zack knew that. He just wanted to put some sense into her head. She was stubborn. That seemed to be a trait that went around their family.  
  
"Don't be angry at me, please." Jondy said, her voice softening.  
  
Zack nodded hugging her. "I missed you baby sister." He whispered in her hair.  
  
"I love you Zack." She said. "Always."  
  
It was hard to stay angry with her. It didn't make what she did less wrong. She lied to him and their siblings. Jondy had stood there and smiled and called herself Asha. She had served them food and talked to them when they were trying to rescue Max a few months back. She had lied through her teeth and she had made it look easy.  
  
That hurt.  
  
Max walked in the door. Jondy and Zack were still hugging. You could see the family resemblance between them. The blonde hair and their tall, lean body structure. Their eyes were different. Asha had blue while Zack had brown. She looked a little like Alec. Max suspected their genes were almost the same. Manticore was to blame like usual.  
  
Her phone rang. Asha looked pale. Zack was apprehensive. Alec had just walked in the door. The air was tense as hell.  
  
"Come to the warehouse right by the pier tonight. Midnight. Be on time." White's voice ordered followed by a click.  
  
Max sighed. There was no turning back now. 


	6. chapter six

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS. THIS ONE IS REALLY LONG. I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. I'M GLAD YOU'RE LIKING IT. MORE REVIEWS PLEASE.  
  
Max took the little boy's hand and held it softly. She was shrouded with guilt over this. She looked at the aunt who was crying silently. She wanted to apologize and tell her that she was sorry, that this wasn't easy for her either. She had no choice.  
  
"We're going to go see daddy." That's what she had told the kid and at the mention of his father's name, the boy smiled happily. It made her feel even worse. He looked so grateful to her. He had no idea that by Max doing this, she was ruining his life in the process.  
  
They were all standing there. Max, Alec, Zack, Jondy, Zane, and Brin. Krit and Syl were the only ones missing. Almost a full circle. Max looked guilty as hell. Alec was tense and quiet. Zack was emotionless as usual. Jondy looked angry. Zane and Brin just wanted to help their family and get this over with. They were all holding guns. They hated guns. It was too messy and it brought back painful memories for all of them.  
  
"Let's do this." Jondy whispered. She was hell bent on doing this right. A lot of lives were at stake here. She took another look at the people around her and held their faces in her mind. She never wanted to forget them. If something went wrong, she wanted to see all their faces. That would be good enough.  
  
They all saw White and a dozen of his familiars approach them. Logan and Cindy had their hands tied behind their backs. And two men were holding Lex and Ben. Max looked at her son worriedly. He looked thin. Weren't they feeding him? They better not have hurt him. Max mentally shook herself. She was losing it. This was not the time to worry on whether or not her son was properly fed. "Get him back first and then you can worry later." She told herself.  
  
Jondy looked like she was going to break into tears. She was standing there, stiff as a rock, just wanting to hold her son and be back in her husbands arms. God she missed them. She prayed they were okay. "This will be over soon." She whispered. She hoped she was right.  
  
"You guys okay?" Max asked Logan and Cindy. Logan nodded and Cindy gave White a dirty look. Transgenic or not, she wanted to give White's ass some serious beating.  
  
White saw the look but brushed it off with a smirk and turned his attention back to Max and her family. "This is how it going to work 452. You and my son walk over her and they will do the same." He said glancing back at Logan, Cindy and the boys.  
  
"No," Max protested. That was too reckless and it wasn't part of the plan. If something went wrong, the kids wouldn't be able to escape and Logan and Cindy could be caught in the crossfire. "Half-half." She declared. "First, the kids in exchange for me." She said. Max looked over at Alec.  
  
He was against this. He looked terrified and angry. What the hell was she doing? Alec calmed himself. This was part of the plan. It just had to go smoothly and his family and everyone else would be fine.  
  
White seemed hesitant but he signaled them to give the babies back. They were all taking chances here. Max handed White's son over to Zack and slowly walked forward. Alec and Jondy were right behind her to take the kids back. They met halfway in the middle.  
  
She could hear Jondy sigh with relief the moment her son was back in her arms. Alec took Ben. Max reached to touch him but one of the familiars grabbed her away.  
  
"I love you." She said softly to both of them. She wanted to say it. She wanted him to know that she still felt that way despite the way she's been acting lately. If something went wrong, at least she got the chance to tell him and their son as well.  
  
Max watched Jondy and Alec rejoin the group. The kids were safe. One down, one more to go. So far so good.  
  
Logan and Cindy started to approach them. Zack was calmly handing the boy over. Suddenly the boy broke free of Zack's hold and ran over to White. Zack ran after him. A gun went off. Someone screamed. This wasn't part of the plan.  
  
Hell had just broken loose.  
  
Max watched the bullet hit Zack on the chest, right above the heart. She had seen him go down. Max wanted to scream. Everyone started to fire and take cover. Brin had ran over to Zack to help him. Logan and Cindy were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Instinct overtook her and Max did the one thing she knew how to do best when she panicked. Fight. She took down two familiars but they were quickly getting back on their feet and more were surrounding her. White had grabbed his son and bolted. He didn't care about them. For now, he was just going to let her go. His son had to come first.  
  
Jondy, Alec and Max stood back to back. They were surrounded by familiars. Zack and Brin had taken cover and took Ben and Lex with them. Zane had gone to rescue Logan and Cindy. They were safe at least.  
  
It felt like they were fighting the familiars for hours. They were just as good, almost an equal but Manticore had taught their kids one important thing that the familiars didn't know of. They were taught that together they were stronger. As a unit, they were most likely to succeed.  
  
Max heard Jondy snap one familiar's head, almost decapitating him in the process. She was pissed as hell and they should have known better than to mess with an X5 mother with a lot of suppressed aggression just waiting to come out. With Max by her side, the familiars were definitely in for it.  
  
It surprised Alec a little.  
  
It was as if they were back in Manticore again, doing one of their field training. Jondy had moved with precision, without hesitation. She hadn't blinked when she snapped one neck after another. Max was the same.  
  
It was almost terrifying to see them like this.  
  
By the time the familiars were all down, Alec, Max and Jondy were exhausted. Their bodies ached. Jondy hadn't fought like that it years. It surprised her that she was just as good. "Just like riding a bicycle." She thought to herself. She didn't know if that was such a good thing or not.  
  
Max's lip was bleeding and Alec looked like his arm was broken. They looked like they've been through hell. That was definitely an understatement.  
  
Before any of them noticed, one familiar stood up, took aim and shot his gun. The sound was almost deafening. Alec quickly shot him, right between the eyes. The man went down.  
  
Max looked around. Where the hell did he shoot his gun at? She looked at herself, then to Alec. No bullet wounds there. Then she saw Jondy. That's when it hit her.  
  
The world seemed to slow time at that moment. Jondy's eyes started to tear up as her knees buckled and she slowly went down. Max caught her and they both fell on the ground.  
  
"No," Max whispered brokenly. "Please, no." She was crying. She couldn't stop herself. The bullet had hit Jondy right on the back. She could feel her sister's blood on her hands as she held her.  
  
"It's okay." Jondy whispered. Max shook her head. How could she say that? Why the hell was Jondy so calm? It wasn't okay. She had just gotten her sister back. She wasn't about to let her die.  
  
"Help me," Max said to Alec and he carried her to the car.  
  
Logan looked terrified the minute he saw Alec running with Jondy in his arms, bleeding badly.  
  
They drove as quickly as they could to the hospital. They had managed to take two cars there. Alec practically drove the car into the hospital. Along the way Zack had lost consciousness. This wasn't happening.  
  
Max didn't know where to go, who she was supposed to be with. Her brother and sister we're dying. And she was falling apart.  
  
Logan looked like his heart had been torn to pieces. First he and his son are kidnapped giving him the scariest experience of his life and now his wife was lying in the emergency room, her life slipping away from her. He felt so guilty. They had argued on the day this whole mess began. He wanted to move away from Seattle. Go someplace safe and raise their son. He was part X series. He knew they wouldn't be safe forever. Jondy had wanted to stay. Max was here. Her family was closer if she stayed in Seattle.  
  
Logan sighed heavily and held his infant son in his arms. "You're mother is very brave, Lex." He whispered tearfully. She had gone through so much, felt so much and Jondy still had the courage to tell him the truth about herself a few years ago. It was a great risk for her but she did it anyway. She said that she hated secrets, that she owed him the truth because she loved him. Logan loved her more for that.  
  
He once believed that he was meant for Max but their relationship hadn't been easy. Too many complications that stood in their way. It was as if Fate was telling them that it just wasn't meant to be.  
  
With Jondy everything was simple. There were no tense moments. She knew how to relax, to make him feel himself. She laughed, she cried. She was honest all the way and Logan admired that. Then his admiration turned to affection and affection became love. Their love was so simple, so honest. He had gotten what he wanted most in life from Jondy.  
  
Logan prayed that she'll be alright. He wanted to tell her that he loved her more than anyone in the world. He wanted to show her that she and Lex were all he needed.  
  
"Let her be okay." He said, looking up as if some greater power could hear him. "Give me another chance." He begged.  
  
Logan hoped that someone heard him and would show mercy.  
  
All he could do now was hope. 


	7. chapter seven

A/N: SORRY FOR THE LITTLE CONFUSION ON ZACK AND BRIN GETTING TO THE HOSPITAL. IT'S ALL GOING TO BE EXPLAINED HERE. ANYWAY, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. THANKS FOR REVIEWING AGAIN.  
  
Max sighed heavily. She felt like she was going insane with worry. Zack and Jondy were in the emergency room fighting for their lives. Alec was getting his arm fixed since he evidently broke it during the fight. Zane was with OC watching Lex and Ben. Brin and Logan were looking restless as they waited for the news.  
  
They had gotten here in two cars. Brin drove Zack, OC, and the kids in one while Alec drove Max, Jondy, Logan, and Zane in another. Max had thought they were never going to make it to the hospital.  
  
Max didn't know who to go to, who to comfort. Everyone seemed to be needing her. She wasn't feeling alright. This was her family and she might lose them again. She had already lost enough siblings. She looked at her sister Brin. The poor woman looked incredibly vulnerable and shattered. She and Zack were close. Max didn't know how Brin would make if Zack died. He was important to Brin, to all of them. It was like he was their lifeline, the one strong hold that kept their family together despite everything that was happening to them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Max asked softly.  
  
Brin shrugged her shoulders. She was scared to death. She wanted to put a whole on the wall just so she would stop feeling sick with worry. "He can't die." She whispered. She was in the brink of tears. Max nodded. Brin was right. He can't die. They needed him. Their family would fall apart if Zack died.  
  
"He's strong. He'll make it." Max didn't really know if Zack would make it but she hoped he would. For all their sake.  
  
"I don't want him to die. I need him. What am I going to do if he dies?" Brin asked through her sobs. Max pulled her into a tight hug. Brin's body was wracked with sobs. "He's all I've got."  
  
"You have us, Brin. Me, Alec, Syl, Krit, Zane and Jondy. You'll always have us." Max said quietly.  
  
Brin nodded, sniffling a little. "I know. I know that I have the rest of you. But Zack, he understands me more than the rest. We're the same. A part of us will always be Manticore, we'll always be soldiers despite the fact that we want to be free of that kind of life." Brin explained softly. "When I look at him, talk to him, see him, I feel safe. I don't feel so different from everyone else. I feel like I'm home. Finally, I know where I belong."  
  
Brin's words tugged at Max's heart. She knew that feeling. She had it every time she was with Alec. Max looked at her sister and understood. For the first time in her life, she finally grasped what Brin was all about. Completely. Brin loved Zack, really loved him. She needed him too, more than the rest of them.  
  
Max smiled sadly. She and Brin hadn't been that close while growing up. But they loved each other anyway. Circumstances had torn them apart more than they could count. But they were sisters and that's the one thing they would always share.  
  
"I understand." Max said softly kissing Brin on the forehead. It was true. Max did get it. Finally.  
  
Max walked over to Logan who was still holding his son, looking broken. "Poor Logan." She thought. The guilt and pain was written all over his face.  
  
"I need her." Logan whispered when she sat down next to him. "She's everything to me." He said tearfully.  
  
Max didn't want to lose Jondy either. She wanted to reach over to Logan and hug him and tell him that it was okay, that she felt the same but she didn't move an inch closer. Jondy was a fighter, just like Zack and they would both make it.  
  
"She can't die. I won't let her." Logan declared. Max didn't say anything. "How am I going to go on if she dies? I need her with me. Lex needs his mother. I don't know the first thing about raising children." Logan seemed frantic. It was frustrating not being able to do anything. She was his wife. He loved her and there was nothing he could do to save her.  
  
"Logan, Jondy is-" Max gasped. Oh my god, what did she just do? Max's mind raced with a thousand thoughts. She didn't know if Jondy had told Logan. This was not how she wanted to break the truth. That was up to Jondy. Flashes of Tinga, Case and Charlie filled her mind. She remembered the way Charlie looked when he found out. Charlie had looked so betrayed. So hurt. Oh my god, it was going to happen again.  
  
"I know." Logan said. His words shocked her. He knew? What? "I know that her name is Jondy and that she's your sister." He clarified. Max looked confused. "I've known for years. She told a long time ago before we got married." He smiled wryly, remembering the exact moment.  
  
"You knew?" She managed to ask. Max thought that Logan wasn't the type of man that could accept the life of an X5. There were too many things he didn't understand. Too many things that they did that Logan didn't agree on. But that was a long time ago. Things changed.  
  
Apparently, Logan did too.  
  
"Yes, I knew. Jondy told me. She didn't want to keep anything from me." He smiled. Max looked up at him, breaking from her shocked daze. "I love her you know." He continued. Of course Max knew. She had seen it every time Jondy was in the room. Logan would always look happy, so alive. "She's so honest, so loving. Jondy is everything I want, everything I need but more than I expected. Just perfect." He said with a soft sad smile.  
  
Max could hear the love in his voice. It was also clear now. He loved Jondy. Logan needed her, wanted her, loved her and accepted her for all that she was. Manticore or otherwise. Max was proud. Jondy and Logan were perfect for each other. They deserved each other because their love stood up against everything that came in the way.  
  
A long time ago, Max had wanted that for herself and Logan but things stood in their way. A million things. They just weren't meant to be. Their paths have crossed but they were meant for other people; people that could make them happy. Logan had Jondy. Max had Alec. It made sense.  
  
Max smiled at Logan. She reassured him that Jondy would be fine despite her worry. She tried to comfort him again. It was good that they talked. They finally had closure. Whether they knew it or not.  
  
Alec came out of the room and Max walked over to him. She held him there not saying a word. She was glad he was alright. Just like Brin needed Zack and Logan needed Jondy, Max needed Alec.  
  
They took a seat and waited. They were all there-Zane, Brin, OC, Logan, Max, Alec, little Ben and Lex. Each of them was hurting in their own way. They were afraid for the people they love, for themselves.  
  
They were all trying hanging on to their sanity, to the little hope that was left. They were all lost in their on thoughts. Just waiting. Waiting for an answer to their silent prayers.  
  
"Maybe this time someone will hear us." Max thought to herself. 


	8. chapter eight

A/N: HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. NO ACTION HERE. JUST MORE SADNESS. SORRY. I WANT MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!  
  
Three hours later, Doctor Carr and another man stepped out of the emergency room. Their gowns were drenched with blood.  
  
It scared them a little. Reminded them of Manticore.  
  
Logan looked like he was about to pass out and drop Lex. Brin looked as if like she was going to cry harder if that was possible. Cindy turned away, unable to stand the blood. Zane just stood there, beside Max and Alec, all three of them holding their breaths, waiting for the shoe to drop and destroy their lives all over again. They could almost hear a pin drop from the tense and stony silence.  
  
But the news wasn't bad. The news was good. Jondy and Zack made it. They made it and they were going to be just fine. Logan cried with relief. Brin stood there, immovable. Max let a tear fall. She thought she had lost them. She actually thought she had lost Jondy and Zack despite her reassurance to Logan and Brin. She felt like a traitor, like she didn't believe in them anymore.  
  
Alec put an arm around Max. She was stiff when he touched her. She looked guilty. It confused him. "They're fine, Maxie." He said rubbing her back.  
  
Max didn't say a word. She just stood there and looked around. She wanted to see them but she had to wait. Logan and Lex were first to see Jondy. They deserved that at least. Max went to see Zack when Brin came out. The sight of her brother scared her. His chest was wrapped with bandages. There was an I.V. attached to his arm. Max stepped closer and took his hand. She wanted to say a million things to him, to tell him how she felt, how important he was to her, to all of them but she didn't. Zack already knew that. He knew that they loved him, that he was important and that they would always need him and want him there.  
  
Instead Max said, "Thank you." She had said it loud enough that anyone passing by would have heard her. "Thank you for always putting all of us ahead of yourself, for tolerating us when we don't listen to you, for believing in us. Thank you for loving us." With all that said, Max bent down and kissed Zack on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, big brother. I love you." She added before letting his hand go and turning away.  
  
She went to see Jondy. Logan was there, holding Jondy's hand talking to her softly, begging her to be okay. Max smiled apologetically for interrupting. Logan nodded, understanding.  
  
"I just wanted to see if she was okay." She explained.  
  
"I know." Logan whispered.  
  
Max walked over to Jondy. "I love you. Don't die." Max thought. "See, Jondy, Logan needs you. And your baby too. And me. I need you. So don't die on us now." She stroked her sister's soft blonde hair. She was beautiful, like the rest of them. Max bent down and kissed her sister on the check. "Please be okay. I love you." She whispered but not loud enough for Logan to hear.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to go home." She said to Logan who nodded without another word and turned his attention back to his wife.  
  
Max walked over to Cindy and took Ben in her arms. Her son seemed startled. She hadn't held him in a while. The baby had gotten used to being passed around and held by different people. "Let's go home, Ben." She whispered kissing her baby on the forehead. She glanced over at Alec who just stood up without another word. She'd have to fix things with him. Nothing was over yet.  
  
Max sighed heavily as she sat on the couch the minute they got home. They had dropped Cindy home along the way. It felt good to be back there. Everything was familiar.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." Alec said and disappeared in the bathroom. Max nodded and looked down at Ben. Her baby was sleeping. They were all tired. She got up despite her aching limbs and walked over to Ben's nursery. How she managed to change him, make his bottle and put him down on his bed was beyond her. She felt like she was sleepwalking. Her eyes were so tired. She just wanted to drop on the floor and sleep there. Even for someone with shark DNA, she still needed two or three hours if sleep a night.  
  
Alec stepped out of the shower, looking fresh and clean but still exhausted. Max had waited up for him. She wanted to take a shower, feel clean again. She was grateful that there was still some hot water left. She hurried. She didn't want to take too long for she might have fallen asleep and drowned.  
  
That would have been some way to die. She survived bullets, water tanks, and torture. She wasn't about to die drowning in her own bathtub.  
  
"Much better." Max thought as she stepped out into the living room, all dry and dressed comfortably. Alec was eagerly eating chicken in the kitchen. She had to smile. She almost forgot the times when she'd bitch to Alec about him not having anything nutritious in his refrigerator. God, that was so long ago.  
  
She sat across from him. She was tired but she was hungry also and what Alec was eating made her want to stay up a little longer just so she could have a little piece of that rather delicious chicken.  
  
Alec saw that she was staring into space and got a little worried. "Max, are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Better than okay actually considering that I'm standing here in one piece without a single bullet hole in my body after what we just went through." She replied. She looked at him sadly.  
  
"Yeah." He said. "Max can we talk?" He asked. They were both up and they weren't going to sleep anytime soon. So, he had to try.  
  
Max shook her head. "I don't want to talk. I'm too tired." She replied and his heart sunk. Great. She was doing it again.  
  
Max saw the disappointed look. "Alec, we'll talk tomorrow. I'm exhausted and so are you. Can't it wait?" She said forgetting about the chicken and the she was hungry in the first place.  
  
Alec sighed. He didn't want to wait but okay. Anything for Max. "Sure, tomorrow." He said. Max smiled gratefully.  
  
"Good night." She said and disappeared into their bedroom.  
  
Alec woke up a little startled. He felt disoriented at first. Where the hell was he? What was going on?  
  
Max was in their bedroom hurriedly getting changed. "Alec, get up." She said putting her pants on hastily. "We're going to be late for work. We have to drop Ben off at the center." She said.  
  
"What?" He asked, groaning. He was tired still.  
  
"I said get up." Max said snapping at him.  
  
"Okay, okay, jeez." He said getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom. What the hell was all that about? Work? Dropping off Ben at the center? This was weird. Too weird. She was acting like everything was back to normal again.  
  
"Max, what's going on?" He asked when he came out. She already finished feeding Ben and she was dressing him already.  
  
"Nothing." She shrugged. "We have to get to work. We have to make money. Ben needs some clothes." She replied. That wasn't it. Alec was sure of it.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" He demanded.  
  
Max exhaled sharply. She didn't have time for this. Believe it or not she actually wanted to keep her job at Jam Pony. "I'm--we're going to be late, Alec." She said.  
  
"No," He insisted. "I want you to answer it."  
  
"Alec, get dressed. I don't want to talk right now. I have no time." Max said. He was bugging her.  
  
"You never want to talk. Why the hell are you avoiding me?" Alec snapped. He had enough of her attitude. He was sick and tired of being ignored and pushed away.  
  
Max glared at him. "I'm not avoiding you. Haven't you noticed that we've been busy lately? That our son and friends got kidnapped and we had to rescue them and that my sister just revealed herself to me after so many years, that two people I loved almost died?" Why the hell was he picking a fight with her?  
  
"I noticed, Max. I noticed it just fine. But that's not the point. You've been avoiding talking to me, even before all this started." Alec insisted.  
  
"Alec, what do you want me to say? You want me to say I'm sorry? Fine, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She said. Alec scowled. He didn't want her to say things just because she thought that's what he wanted hear.  
  
"Great, you're not happy." Max said sarcastically as she threw her hands in the air, giving up. "You know what, fine. We'll talk all day until we figure this out." She said.  
  
Alec sighed and shook his head. "Why do you want to pretend that everything is just okay, that nothing bad had happened to us the last two years?" He asked softly.  
  
Max was taken aback by his question. She didn't want to answer it. "Answer me." He said.  
  
"I'm going to drop Ben off. I'll see you at work." She said completely ignoring him. Max walked out of the apartment, leaving Alec completely dejected and pissed as hell. 


	9. chapter nine

A/N: IM SO GLAD THAT YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS SO FAR. I KNOW THAT MAX'S ATTITUDE IS CONFUSING BUT IT'LL ALL BE EXPLAINED HERE. I HOPE IT MAKES SENSE. HOPE YOU GUYS STILL LIKE IT. THIS FIC IS ALMOST OVER, IM SAD TO SAY.  
  
MORE REVIEWS PLEASE.  
  
Max walked over to Alec. He was sitting quietly on the couch, flipping through channels, not really watching. They had both gotten back from work. Ben was in his bed sleeping.  
  
"Hey," She said softly, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Hey," He replied without even glancing at her. Alec concentrated on flipping channels.  
  
He was ignoring her. Great. He wanted to make this real hard for her. Just great. Max sighed heavily. Her hands were clasped together. She didn't know why she was so damn nervous. They were just going to talk.  
  
Talk.  
  
It scared her. Really scared her. "Here goes nothing," she thought.  
  
"I pretend because I don't feel so crazy when I do it." Max said.  
  
Alec looked startled. He had almost forgotten that she was there, willing to talk to him. She had been quiet for a few minutes. "Crazy?" Alec echoed looking at her.  
  
"Yes, crazy." She said. "I know that it hurts you but when I pretend that we're okay, I feel like the world isn't crashing around me, that I'm not going insane with worry every time I step out that door." Max explained looking back.  
  
"It helps. It really does. In my mind, we're okay, just like before and I forget about Manticore. I forget that I ever had to go back there again." She sighed heavily. She knew she wasn't making any sense but she said it anyway. She wanted him to know what she was thinking.  
  
"But before was different, Max." Alec insisted. Before you were in love with Logan and I was just chasing you around.  
  
"But I don't want it to be different." She said.  
  
Alec's heart seemed to stop when she said it. She didn't want it to be different. He didn't know what she meant exactly but that hurt him anyway.  
  
"You don't?" He managed to ask.  
  
"Alec, I liked the way we were before. We fought we argued. I kicked your ass." She said with a sad smile.  
  
"And you were in love with Logan." He added sadly. "Is that it? Is that why you wanted things to be the way they were?" He asked.  
  
Max looked shocked. She shook her head. "No. That's not it. Before I was taken back to Manticore, I already figured it out. I knew I didn't want to be with Logan. I knew." She explained.  
  
"Then what is it? What is it that's making you like this?" He demanded, sounding so hurt and angry.  
  
"I don't know Alec. I don't know." She answered. "I feel like I've been shoved into a life that doesn't belong to me. To us. When you rescued me, I was happy. I was glad to out there and be back here. I was glad that I could see you again. We had Ben. I thought I was happy." She sighed.  
  
"But?" Alec asked.  
  
"But I wasn't. Everything is so strange, so different. You, all of you had a life without me. It was like; I had to catch up again. Catch up to all the things I've missed out on." She answered. "Alec, listen to me. I love you. You know that but I don't like what we are now. We can't even talk without being edgy, without holding back. I liked the way we were before. We were honest, and rude and mean but we were us. Now, I look at us and I see it all differently. You most of all. You weren't like this. You were obnoxious, a smart ass and you got under my skin."  
  
Alec didn't know if that was supposed to be a good thing but he didn't say anything. He wanted to listen.  
  
"That day when we fought, it finally hit me." She whispered. "I saw that girl with you. She was beautiful, and she wanted you. She was so eager. She flirted and you did the same but you held back. You never held back Alec. Never. Then, I had to wonder why you were doing this. Why you were here, taking care of me and Ben. You didn't have to." Max paused and waited for Alec to say something. A million emotions were written all over his face. He looked hurt, like she had slapped him across the face.  
  
"It made me feel guilty." Max continued when he didn't say anything. "I didn't even ask. I didn't ask if this was the life you wanted. I just assumed. I handed you the responsibility of taking care of Ben because..because I thought it was the right thing to do, since he was our son. I know now that I don't want to force you. I don't ever want you to feel like you're obligated to do the right thing, to stand by us and have to play father. I can't help but feel that I'm robbing you of the life you want and deserve." She finished.  
  
That was it. She finally let it all out. That was what had been eating at her.  
  
Guilt.  
  
Alec stood up and walked over to the window; leaving Max confused and even more scared that before. Great! She shouldn't have said that! She ruined things now. Shit! Shit! Shit!  
  
"But this is what I want." Alec whispered. At first, Max thought he hadn't said it. But he was standing there, repeating what he had just said, his face filled with determination despite the hurt.  
  
"I like what we have. I know that things between us have been strained and that we're not really okay. But I like what we have. I like sharing this apartment with you and Ben. I like having to wake up and take care of him in the middle of the night. I like waking up to you in the morning. I like us, Max. I really do." He said softly. "I like this. I know that it wasn't planned, that things haven't gone the way we would have wanted but we're here now. I don't care if we have to keep fighting White for the rest of our lives. I don't mind the shit that we have to go through. I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world, Max." Alec didn't know he felt this much but he was glad he finally said it.  
  
He was being honest with Max and with himself.  
  
Max nodded. She was crying. She felt so damn guilty, and happy, and relieved. She didn't know what it was but at least the truth had been said. The weight on her shoulders didn't feel so damn heavy anymore.  
  
Alec walked over to her and hugged her. "It's okay. I'm here. I won't ever leave." He whispered stroking her back as if he could read her mind.  
  
It was true. Alec would always be there for her. For Ben too. "Thank god for that," Max thought.  
  
Max clung to him tightly. Alec had no idea how much she loved him, how grateful she was that he was there, loving her even when she wasn't so nice to him, even when she was trying to push him away because she was so afraid.  
  
She'd been so afraid to be close to him because she was waiting for the moment that Alec would leave her and Ben for someone else. She was so afraid that something would come in their way again and he'd be gone. Or she'd be gone. Then one of them would be left, hurting. Then all her feelings wouldn't mean anything.  
  
"Shh, it's okay." He whispered. "It's okay, Maxie."  
  
Max nodded. Alec was right. It was okay. They'd get through this. She'd get through this, as long as he was there.  
  
They fell asleep like that on the couch, Alec holding Max in his arms until Ben cried for his bottle and Alec woke up. He moved Max onto their bed.  
  
She looked so peaceful as he watched her. If Alec had been a stranger, he wouldn't have known the pain that Max felt, the agony that she went through, the guilt and fear and uncertainty and paranoia that she would always bear with her. But then again, he did. He did know.  
  
Because he felt them too. He wasn't just any stranger.  
  
He loved her. 


	10. chapter ten

A/N: OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS REAL SHORT. I KNOW, I KNOW BUT IT'S JUST TO EXPLAIN THINGS A LITTLE. TO END THEIR TRAGEDY. THIS ISN'T THE END JUST YET. ANYWAY, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.  
  
  
  
Max, Jondy, Alec, Logan and OC stood in front of Fogle Towers. They were saying good bye to Zack and Brin.  
  
Zane had already gone back home. To his dogs of course.  
  
Now Zack and Brin were going. They had stayed a little longer due to Zack's weakened condition and to check up on Jondy. They were going back on the road again, stopping on some cities along the way to check on the others.  
  
"You two stay out of trouble." Zack said trying to sound stern to Max and Jondy who just grinned at him and pulled him into a tight hug. He thought it was a bad idea having them in the same city. They were the most reckless out of all of them, even when they were younger.  
  
"We love you Zack." Max said hugging him tightly.  
  
"Yeah." Jondy piped in. She was still a little weak from the bullet wound on her back, making her limp when she walked. Doctor Carr said she'd be fine in a month if not less.  
  
"You take care of him, Brinny." Jondy said turning to their sister.  
  
"I will." Brin promised, giving them her usual small smile.  
  
"Kick his ass if he doesn't listen." Max said with a grin. "Or you can call one of us to do it for you." She added and Zack gave her an amused frown.  
  
"Call us okay." Jondy said, looking at Zack, waiting for him to promise her.  
  
"We'll call." Zack said. Jondy smiled and hugged him again.  
  
Zack turned to Logan and Alec who were watching the exchanged of thank yous and I love yous.  
  
"You two better take care of my sisters." He said giving them a stern determined look that made a chill run down Logan's spine. "I can always hunt you down and bust your asses if you don't. Make one of them cry and you're dead." He said.  
  
Logan looked terrified. Even Alec was a little scared. This was Zack- serious, tough big brother who would kick anyone's ass if they hurt his family, especially his little sisters.  
  
"We promise, man." Alec said coolly. "They can kick our asses anytime, anyway." He added with a chuckle before shaking Zack's hand.  
  
"Thanks for everything." Logan said.  
  
"Yeah." OC added. "We owe you. Big time." She smiled. OC had gotten used to Zack. She actually liked the dude despite his usual stony and moody attitude.  
  
Max sighed as she watched them. She was beyond grateful to Zack for helping them out. Always there. And Brinny and Zane too. She wouldn't have made it through this without them.  
  
She sure was going to miss them.  
  
She was actually getting used to seeing them everyday. Zack with his stern determined look, Brin with her small smile a quiet ways, reflecting Jondy's the almost the same attitude and Zane always being funny, always eating something that came from Jondy's fridge.  
  
But they were all going now. Zane had gone earlier. Max and Jondy weren't the only ones that needed their big brother. Max wanted them to stay, just a little longer. Jondy had even suggested it to Zack. But of course he refused, even when Brin seemed to like the idea.  
  
"I need to check on the others." He had said. It was true. They were being kind of selfish for wanting him all to themselves. It was only because they loved him so much.  
  
They stood there and watched Zack and Brin hop on the jeep they'd stolen. Jondy and OC waved frantically. Max just crossed her arms, leaned against Alec and sighed. She already missed them.  
  
Max hoped that someday they'd be all back together again but not because they have to save someone. She just wanted it to be a reunion. A nice family reunion like the ones people used to have before the pulse.  
  
Max could only hope. 


	11. chapter eleven

A/N: HERE YOU GO GUYS. I'M SAD TO SAY THAT THIS STORY IS OVER. I'M HOPING YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I DIDN'T WANT A SAD ENDING. I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWD, ESPECIALLY THE ONES THAT REVIEWED AND ENCOURAGED ME A LOT. I WASN'T PLANNING ON WRITING THIS SEQUEL BUT HERE IT IS. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.  
  
Alec stood with a content smile on his face as he looked around at his family.  
  
His family. And one big ass family it was.  
  
They were all there. Max, OC, Jondy, Logan, Joshua, Brin, Zack, Syl, Krit, Zane and Jace. And of course the kids.  
  
It had been three years since they last saw White. Three years since anything tragic has happened. It was like they had made a silent truce. White's way of saying thank you for getting his son back. That was the turning point. He left them alone ever since then.  
  
Now, here they were all together under the blazing sun of Mexico, all relaxing by the beach.  
  
Who would have thought that after all this time, after everything that had happened they would all end up in Mexico for one big family reunion?  
  
Alec smiled as he remembered how it all started.  
  
It had begun with Max and Jondy talking about their siblings. They seemed to do that a lot. What started as a sad conversation had somehow, which was beyond Alec's understanding, ended up into a squealing excited plan to go to Mexico to see Jace and her kid.  
  
Alec and Logan agreed to tag along. Anything for their wives.  
  
Then Syl who happened to be in Canada at that time heard and wanted to go too. Said that Canada was too damn cold and she needed some sun.  
  
After that, the news spread like wildfire. By the time it reached Zack, it was already too late. Everyone was either already there or on their way to good old Mexico.  
  
And somehow Zack ended up in Mexico as well. All thanks to Brin.  
  
Alec looked at them now. It was like looking at an old photograph or watching some pre pulse movie. They all looked so happy.  
  
He glanced around. There was Max. The wind was blowing her hair back while she squinted from the sun. She and Ben were making a sand castle that could have passed for art work. God, she looked beautiful. Things hadn't been easy for them but here they were, happy. He and Max had gotten married almost a year and a half ago. Alec had been so glad that he almost planned the whole wedding himself.  
  
Ben was five now. He looked a lot like Alec except for the light tan and dark hair. He was smart for his age. Obviously.  
  
Alec shifted his head to look at Case. He was talking to Charlie and Syl. They were the ones that took the longest to get here. It wasn't easy convincing Charlie to come along. Everyone knew Syl had something to do with it. They all suspected that something was going on between them but no one had the guts to say anything about it. It was Case actually, who finally got fed up with their whole denial phase that spoke up for everyone and told his dad and aunt to admit it already and get married.  
  
That was a shocker.  
  
But Alec couldn't help admire the boy. A part of him favored Case the most out of all the kids that weren't his. The poor kid had lost his mother but he was strong. Alec could see Manticore in the kid. Not just in the barcode on the back of his neck, but in his eyes. He had his mother's eyes. It reflected his mother's outmost courage, and strength and love and devotion. Alec admired him. He was a soldier. Not the kind of soldier that Manticore created, but the kind that Tinga had always wanted her son to be. A soldier made of love, and compassion, and goodness. It was like Case had taken the job of being big brother to the kids in his family, very much like Zack.  
  
"There's Zack." Alec thought to himself as he watched the man chase two twin toddlers. Who would have thought that Zack was ever going to be a father? No one. It was funny and strange. But there was Zack chasing his twin kids Jack and Eva. Zack's and Brin's kids, Alec mentally corrected himself. Brin was sitting on a blanket quietly reading, letting Zack do all the work.  
  
Zack hadn't wanted to come here. He was opposed to this reunion but Brin had talked him into it. She could always talk him into anything. But it wasn't that. Brin had, had a rough time during the pregnancy. She had a small frame and carrying twins were difficult for her. When the twins were born three months premature, it had scared Zack. Really scared him. He had thought that he was going to lose Brin. And the twins barely survived despite their genetic make up. The whole thing had scared everyone. Maybe that's why he was so willing when it came to what Brin wanted and so doting on his kids. Alec chuckled. When it can to Zack's kids and wife, the man was a sucker.  
  
Alec looked further and saw Zane and Joshua talking. Zane was barbequing. His dogs were right by his feet. Joshua was standing right next to him, eating corn happily and talking at the same time. Joshua and Zane had become good friends over the years.  
  
Alec smiled as he thought of Josh. No one had imagined that Joshua would ever be able to go out in public. But that was over now. People had somehow grown a backbone and accepted transgenics as their equal. It had taken a lot of effort, destroyed a lot of lives but somehow it all seemed worth it.  
  
Alec spotted Jace, OC, Krit and Jace's little daughter Max. They were all talking and laughing at once. Jace was beautiful and still had Manticore in her. She was tough with a bad habit of being blatantly honest. She reminded him of Max.  
  
There was something going on with OC and Krit. But everyone knew about it. They were "seeing" each other as OC would put it. They weren't into the whole denial phase. She wasn't the type to hide anything. Alec thought it was amusing. OC always blurted out that Krit was her "honey boo." Turned out Krit liked her too.  
  
"Hey," A soft voice interrupted Alec's amused reverie. He looked up and saw Jondy. She had grown her hair long.  
  
"Where's Logan?" Alec asked.  
  
"Over there." She pointed out. There was Logan holding their little daughter Beatrix, whom everyone liked to call Trix and three year old Lex following his father. "He's going to feed the kids." Jondy added.  
  
Alec smiled softly. He liked Jondy. She was quiet and graceful and laid back with a startling habit of surprising people with her attitude when she's pissed off. Alec loved her like a little sister. They looked so much alike that people assumed they were brother and sister.  
  
"Funny how we all ended up here." Alec said softly. "I never would have imagined this happening."  
  
Jondy nodded. This was something that they always dreamed of happening but never seemed to be possible until now. A few years ago, Zack would have been furious if this happened. He was against the idea of all of them being in one place at the same time. That was too reckless. It was dangerous.  
  
"Neither did I." Jondy said. They both sat there for a few more minutes, looking at their family. They were all there, having the time of their lives, relaxing and not worrying for once. They weren't here to save someone or fight off anyone. They were here to be together, to have fun and let the kids run around.  
  
This was a gift. A little reward for everything that they went through. After everything that had happened, they finally got their wish. They were all together.  
  
It seemed surreal.  
  
Jondy sighed, and thought of her kids. All the kids. They were second generation X5s. It had been decided that they would all know of their heritage. Case and little Max already knew. Charlie didn't want to keep anything from his son. Jace just thought it was easier than lying to her daughter.  
  
Zack and Brin were going to teach their kids how to fight. It was obvious. Zack wanted his kids to know how to protect themselves.  
  
And as for the rest of them, they just wanted their children to grow up, to appreciate what they have and to love and protect each other.  
  
Alec and Jondy looked up to see Zane calling everyone. Time to eat, he was saying. They all stood up, dusted the sand off of them and walked over to the tables and huddled there and laughed and talked of everything and nothing in particular.  
  
Alec took Max and Ben's hands.  
  
Logan kissed Jondy.  
  
Zack lifted his kids and told them to behave and be quiet. Brin just smiled.  
  
Jace was telling Charlie to pass her the hot sauce.  
  
Syl complimented Zane on the cooking and he grinned proudly. He finally got Jondy's not so secret recipe.  
  
Krit was sitting next to OC. They were both eating.  
  
Joshua was talking about something with little Max on his lap and Case beside them.  
  
They were here, all here. Despite the heartache and loss, and tragedy; despite the torture and pain that they went through they were happy. They would always remember who they were, learn from their past mistakes, and remember the people that they had loved and lost. They would pass what they know to their children and hope they would do just fine with who they were.  
  
All of those who sat around that table were brought together and strangely had Manticore to thank for that. They had been tested and torn apart by circumstances. But they had won over that. They were together again.  
  
They all know that the fight isn't over yet. There is still more to come but whatever it will be, they would always hold on to each other, to this moment of happiness that seems to last forever. They would fight for each other if they were called to it because there was nothing greater than what they had now.  
  
This family.  
  
This family that survived and endured everything that came in their way. This family that stuck together when it almost seemed impossible. This family that would kill and be killed for the people they loved.  
  
There was no greater love.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
